The Four Leaf Clover School Project
by Kiwiri
Summary: This was a school project. I had to make a Greek myth. Yuffie is ruining Aerith's garden. Before aerith can do anything. Vegangun yes VEgnagun rises from the ground and sucks them in. With the help of Gaia. They know what to do. IN the end, they create i


**The Four Leaf Clover (School Project)**

By: Sruchika Sabu

"WEEEEE!" screamed Yuffie playfully as she ran across the field of flowers. Her friend, Aerith gasped.

"Yuffie! Look what you've done to my flowers!" Aerith scolded. Yuffie looked down, shrugged and continued running around. She saw a butterfly. "Wow," before she could examine it further, it flew away, "Hey! Come back here Mr. Butterfly!"

Aerith shoke her head. It had taken her years to grow this garden of endless flowers. And here Yuffie was ruining her hard work. She planted her last seed and ran towards her. "Yuffie! You know how much work I've put into this garden!"

"Oh okay.." Yuffie said "I'll protect your garden from anything!"

"That's what I told you to do!" Aerith sighed, "Now go!"

Yuffie nodded and looked around closely. She saw that same butterfly land on one of Aerith's flowers. "How dare you touch my friends flower!" she said. Aerith tried to stop her. Yuffie had literrally protected her garden from anything. Yuffie took out a small sharp star, her weapon and without thinking, threw it at the poor butterfly. "Yuffie no!" Aerith tried to stop her.

Just as it hit the poor little butterfly, a tall figure rose from out of the garden. "Oh my! What might that be?" Aerith asked. Gaia appeared before them. "That is Vegnagun." She explained.

"Vegnagun?" Yuffie asked, "What's that?"

"It's a creature that was trapped in the underworld. Prepare for battle you two. Or you will get killed. Climb to the top and kill the creature it will then be dormant forever. If you do not succeed, you will end up like the others." Gaia warned.

"The- the o-others?" Aerith shivered. Before she could answer, they were sucked underground by the humungous creature. They knew they must fight, for they did not want to end up like the "others".

"Let's start climbing!" Yuffie said. But before they could even start, Vegnagun's tail attacked them, "Aerith, are you ready?" Yuffie asked. Aerith nodded, "Let's go."

They bravely fought the creature's tail. Yuffie threw her sharp weapon at the base of the tail. Aerith whacked it with her staff. They climbed the dead tail until they reached the arm of the monster. These arms were only one of the many arms this monster had. It used magic. Aerith looked up. She saw yellow, red, and green jewels. When the green shimmered, the arm got healed. When they red shimmered the arm attacked physically. When they yellow shimmered, they got magically damaged. Lucky for them, they dodged every attack.

Aerith had gotten and idea. They would destroy the gems then kill the hand. Aerith told Yuffie her idea.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Yuffie said. She threw another one of her weapons at one of the jewels. "Your turn!" she hollered. Aerith nodded. She jumped, took her staff and stuck it in one of the gems. "Huh? These aren't gems! They're some magic thing. I'm not sure what!"

"Magic?" Yuffie looked rather confused. The magic turned out as goo when it oozed out of its place. It was rather disgusting to look at. The last one was the yellow one.

"I don't think we have time for that one!"

They ran past the arm and towards the head. When the got there, they heard a voice say, "You have 30 minutes to kill me. This time if you don't defeat me, I will destroy the whole entire world. And live forever!" the voice was male and sinister.

"Well we won't let that happen!" Yuffie called.

The timer was ticking. Yuffie was the most worried. She kept throwing weapons at the creature. The creature took no notice to Aerith for she had made no blows yet. It had gotten so angry at Yuffie, it blew her away. "Yuffie!" Aerith cried, "How dare you hurt my friend you savage beast! Die!" Aerith was angry. She planted a seed on the platform they where standing on. It grew into a gigantic Venus Fly Trap. "Feel the wrath of Earth!" The plant bit the creature's head off with no hesitation. Aerith had done it!

She ran to Yuffie. The two went up to earth again. Gaia had a satisfied look on her face. "You two have saved us all! I will grant you one wish." She said.

"I want a new plant!" said Aerith.

"Make it a green one!" Yuffie added.

"Since there were four of us, it will have four leaves on it." Gaia suggested. Aerith and Yuffie nodded.

The four leaf clover was created. This is why they are so rare and lucky. They have the spirits of Gaia, Aerith, Yuffie and Vegnagun within each petal.

THE END


End file.
